The Demon within
by Heavenly Penelope
Summary: Piper has thought she was a normal girl. so has her sister Shakira. But Man were they wrong. Yay first story please R
1. The Demon within

**The Demon within**

**4:00 p.m. October 13  
**

**Piper sat in her Egyptian bedroom that she used to share with her 14 sisters, looking out the window. But they had moved away. 'Lucky little chicas' Piper thought.**

**Piper now lived with her three sisters Kida, the eldest who is sixteen years old, with White hair that reached her elbows, which complimented her tan skin tone, but her little cat-like panterra ears were black. The second sister was Piper's twin, Shakira. Shakira had the same length, skin tone, age, and weapons as Piper, the only differences were that 1. Shakira's ears were more round than pipers (her panterra ears haven't arrived yet) 2. Her eyes were midnight blue 3. Shakira's hair was in a ponytail with each strand of hair in braids.**

**And last, but not least, Ahnksunamen, Ahnk for short, and Pipers three-year-old sister.**

**Ahnk's hair was in a sunset color starting at the top of her head as black and the colors of the sunset fading in her hair and her hair ending at her small shoulder blades.**

**Outside was cold and damp. 'Yet all the boys but Stork are outside while I'm forced to stay inside, oh well at least tomorrow is mine and Shakira's birthday' she thought hopefully**

**All of a sudden this great pain came into her head and the small of her back.**

"**OW!" she cried out when she tried to walk which got the attention of Shakira**

**Shakira ran and got her mother. Piper looked up and saw a blurry version of her mom.**

**She finally got enough strength to say "Mom, why do I hurt so much?"**

**Her mother picked her up and set her on her bed and said," Do you remember when you really little and you kept asking why Kida had those ears instead of human ones"? Piper nodded her head." Well, now it's time you know why. It's because … because … you, me your father, your sisters, all of us are demons but not the evil kind. Unlike some demons we can control or evil sprit. Our family has the demon spirit of the panther known as panterra. The reason why you are having pain is because your panterra ears and tail are growing by tomorrow, you and Shakira will both be demons in training."**

**Piper and Shakira stared in shock 'could this possibly be true' Piper thought**

**Then Shakira piped "Will this be painful?" Piper moaned in pain and looked at her mom's bright orange eyes, dark skin, and black hair." Only for the first part which lasts about an hour." she replied, Piper groaned "Great another hour of PAIN!" she screamed as the pain worsened. Piper curled up into a ball and so did Shakira as she two started to feel the pain. She picked up Shakira, moved Piper so that each girl's head was in her lap; she stroked each girls head. Then in (probably less than) comforting words she said "shhh… shhh… I know the pain hurts but it will be over soon. At least the demon council decided to shortened the time the pain lasted, when I started this it lasted MUCH longer, but the exact time it lasted escapes me. "Shakira glared at her mom "oh such comforting words." Shakira said, her words laced with sarcasm.**

**------------------------- October 13th, 11:00p.m. ------------------------------------**

**Piper laid her head on her on her pillow. It was one hour until she and Shakira would be 14, and the start of a new, immortal, (when you're a demon you look the same as you did when you where 20 years old, but you keep ageing, and the only way to die is to burn) life.**

"**Shakira?" piper asked all she got was a 'hmm?' as a response "are you feeling ok?" Piper asked, longing for some one to speak to them. Shakira sighed 'yeah'. Then some thing strange happened, Piper and Shakira looked at the door there was a strange eerie blue glow under the door. Piper and Shakira stood up.**

**They both hesitantly, and slowly, walked toward the door. Just as they were about to open it a loud BANG sounded and they door flew right open, knocking Shakira and Piper back to the bed.**

**Piper looked around 'great, the doors gone' she thought.**

**Then something blue ran past her, but she didn't see it she looked behind her. Then she looked back in front of her and gasped. It was her INNER DEMON!**

**She had black/blue cat-like ears, her hair was the same color only down, her eyes were gold like Piper's**

**She was wearing a bikini like top (only more covering and the same colors as her normal every day outfit).**

**She had a blue diamond shaped crystal (right where the bikini strap connected the bikini together, an orange band/bracelet on her shoulder, blue gloves with gold bracelets, a dark/midnight blue mini skirt and over it was a turquoise dress but still open in the front with a brown belt holding it brown high-heeled boots and a black panther tail. Her demon smiled at her then evaporated and went inside her. Then Piper blacked out.**

**When Piper woke up, she felt strange, she couldn't describe it. She got up and realized that she was in her room, but the strange thing was, the door was fixed. She got up from her bed and looked at the clock. It said 12:00. "Happy birthday Piper" she said to herself. Then she felt something move behind her, but for some odd reason couldn't bring herself to look. Instead she looked in the mirror and just about passed out again. Instead of her reflection in the mirror, she saw her inner demon! She reached and touched her face to make sure it was her. Sure enough, it was. Piper began to panic. She ran out of her room, screaming 'MOM!!!!!!!!!!' Piper's eyes began to sting and water from running so fast. She finally found her mom and ran into her arms. "Baby-girl, what's the matter?" She asked.**

**Piper looked at her mom confused, "what's … Wha- … WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?" Piper shrieked**

"**I'm a cat freak! Why do I look like this? Is this permanent? WHAT'S GOING ON? She asked her mom almost looking hurt. "This is permanent look, yes but with a chroma crystal you can go back to normal, and your now a demon in training like I said earlier." Her mom said calmly.**

**Piper calmed down and said "it's going to be very interesting to explain this to the boys."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Me: the end! And Piper don't even bother telling me, I know it sucks really bad! *cries* I thought it'd be good but, MAN WAS I WRONG!!!**

**Piper: don't beat yourself up! It's only your second story. Are you gonna do a sequel?**

**Me: yeah but it depends on how I plan it this time!**

**Me and Piper: well until then, laters! **


	2. coffesion and uniforms

Me: hi every one. Here's another chapter of the demon within. Ester is Piper's moms name...just thought I'd point that out.

Rosy: she doesn't own the storm hawks. yet

Piper stood in front of her mirror. She still was not used to seeing her cat like demon ears, or her tail for that matter. The boys would be coming in at any moment and they would see her in her, new, demon form. Shakira was just as nervous, after all she was a part of the team. Piper sighed and walked out the door with Shakira following her.

(In the living room)

Aerrow walked in, all muddy and soaking wet. Piper's mother handed each of the boys' towels to dry off with. Piper and Shakira walked in, Aerrow's eyes widened as did the other storm hawks members.

Finn decided to break the silence. "Hey Piper, Shakira, it's a little late for Halloween!"

Shakira glared at Finn, as did basically every one else. Piper sighed, "We have a confession to make..." She started out. "You both have mind worms?" Stork asked, having disinfectant spray in his hand.

Piper and Shakira gave Stork a questioning look, and then decided they should ask. "No, the truth is…we are demons known as Panterra." Shakira explained. Piper stayed silent. Aerrow couldn't believe his ears, the one girl he loved was a demon? Then he thought, '_wait what do I care? She's still Piper just with different features...actually...those little cat ears are pretty cute on her…'_

Shakira had just stopped explaining what a Panterra is when Aerrow came out of his thoughts.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you that while you're training you have to wear these…" Her mother said as she pulled out two Celtic styled dresses. Finn snickered, Junko had no comment, and Stork was concentrating on not getting mind worms. But Aerrow was doing the opposite he was imagining Piper in a gorgeous dress and would have started drooling if Radarr hadn't snapped him out of it.

Her mother threw the dresses to the twins and they went to change into them.

Shakira came out first; she was in a light green dress. The dress left her shoulders bare but covered the rest of her arms, the sleeves opened at her elbow and showed she had a darker green shirt underneath, and a gold band was wrapped around her waist.

The Piper came out in a dress with the same style, just different colors. Her dress was midnight blue and the strap was orange. The girls fidgeted n their uniforms. "I'd be ore comfortable in my other clothes" Piper stated, apparently uncomfortable in the dress. Shakira was twirling around in the dress. Aerrow was drooling, looking at Piper. "so why do we have to wear these anyway? Why can't we wear our other ones?" Piper complained. "Because you'll stand out in those ones" Her mother explained.

Piper walked back to her room. Aerrow had just realized that she had to leave for some time. "Wait…if she's leaving...then what about us? I mean were not a team without the _whole team" _This comment made Ester think. Then she came up with an idea. "You know… other types of nonhuman peoples come to that place to train, and they look human...just pretend to be one of them and maybe...you just might learn something." Aerrow thought this over a moment. "Well Storm Hawks, what do you think?" Finn shrugged, Junko was fine with it, and Radarr was with Aerrow no matter what.

"Either way we're all doomed so might as well go" Stork said.

(in Piper's room)

Piper was packing her bags. She didn't want to go to that accursed school, but she had to.

Shakira entered the room. "I've got some good news for you!" She said to her sister.  
"What is it?" Piper said, partially annoyed. "The team is coming with us!"  
"what? They are? How?! Their human….except Junko, Radar, and stork. How are they gonna be able to come? Act like something their not? Sooner or later some ones gonna find out that they aren't demons like us…" Piper stated. Her twin just smiled and twirled. "Don't worry, Mom's has that all figured out." She said. "What is it? She gives them this crystal that will make them at least have the powers of demons and eventually turn them into ones?" Piper asked. Shakira kept on twirling till she fell on her bed, lying on her back. "Well I'm not so sure that, that last part is gonna happen but the fact that mom is giving them crystals is true." Shakira answered back. Shakira stood up and began packing her bags as well.

Piper knew that covering for the team and getting her training done right was going to be hard, but she would help them to the best of their ability. On the bright side, at least she wasn't going to be stuck with her sister.

Me: well that's it sorry for the long wait

Rosy: well… hopefully you won't take song long to update…

Rosy & me: until next time! Review!


	3. Love and school

Me: well here's another chapter… hope you enjoy…I don't own the storm hawks yet…

(At the school)

Piper got off of her skimmer as did the others. The school looked more like a castle, only there were more cob webs and spiders. "Reminds you of our aunts huh Shakira?" Piper joked. Shakira smirked and agreed.

The Storm hawks grabbed their bags and started walking toward the school, as the rest of the demons and nonhumans did. Then the Principal came out of the building. He had fiery red hair and brown eyes. His skin was like Aerrow's; he wore a blue suit and tie. Piper set her bags down for a moment as the principal started to talk.

He divided the students into groups. All the storm hawks were still in the same group. Then he pointed to the Storm hawk group then to the East wing of the school. "The girls will be in the East wing, on the right corridor, the boys will be on the left corridor." then he smiled and opened the doors to the school. Piper picked her bags back up and walked into the school, with the Storm hawks, as the principal divided the other students. _'So much for my fantasy with sharing a room with Piper' _Aerrow thought.

(In her room)

Piper walked into her room, the walls were a dull, light blue and so was the carpet. There were about 2 large windows and two beds in the room. Piper sighed and put her bags on one of the beds and started to unpack. Then there was a knock at the door, although Piper already knew who it was. "Well I wonder who that could be." Piper said sarcastically. Piper turned to the door and saw Shakira. Piper smirked. Shakira put her bags on the bed and said, "You know I don't do well with out being with my sis." Piper just shook her head. All the blue in the room was starting to get old to Piper. She sighed. "Think there's anyway we could change the color of the room?" Piper asked Shakira. Shakira pulled out a large book from her bag.

"Use that, it has something in there that we can use…" She answered. Piper picked it up and flipped through the pages. Then she asked, "Why would we need a witch's book in a school for demons?"

Shakira had just finished taking her stuff out of her bag. "Well… I kind of figured that there gonna teach us more then just how to throw a human across the room with using crystals or our hands… so I got it...turns out I was right." Shakira sighed and took the book, and found the right page. As for Piper, she was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, the walls changed from a dull blue to red. "Whoa" Piper said, as she sat up again. "Just thought it'd remind of a certain some one…" Shakira said. Piper had a light, barely noticeable, blush on her face, knowing her sister was talking about Aerrow. "Shut up!" Piper said while throwing a pillow at her sisters' face, hitting dead in the center.

(With the boys)

Aerrow walked down the corridor with Finn, trying to find a room that wasn't taken yet.

"Dude we'll be at this all day!" Finn complained. Aerrow just rolled his eyes and kept walking.  
Twenty minutes later the finally found a room, it was almost to the end of the corridor.

"Looks like this is our room" Aerrow said as he looked in an empty room. Suddenly out of no where a football came flying and hit Finn in the head, hard. "OW!" he cried out. Aerrow stifled a laugh. "Shut up Aerrow…" Then a familiar voice said, "Sorry dude!" Finn turned around and saw an exact look-a-like of Aerrow walked up to Finn. "Dude…I must be going crazy, I see a person that looks exactly like u!" Finn said. Aerrow turned around, his eyes widen. "Tony?" Aerrow said while smiling.

The two lightly hugged each other and let go. "Dude, who is this?" Finn asked, slightly confused by the hug. Aerrow smiled and said, "This is my twin brother Tony! Oh, and Tony this is Finn, my sharp shooter of my team and one of my friends." The boys shook hands. "Hey, so uh what brings you out here? You're not a demon…" Tony stated. "I'm here with Piper and her twin sister, their demons." Finn and Aerrow went in their room to unpack their things. "So uh…You and Piper together yet?" Tony asked. Aerrow blushed and said, "No… were not… we're just friends" Tony just rolled his eyes and said, sarcastically, "Uh huh, yeah sure…" about fifteen minutes later the boys had finished unpacking.

Then a question popped into Tony's mind. "Hey Aerrow…if you're not a demon…then…do you plan on becoming one? I'm already a demon that's why I'm here…" He asked. Aerrow thought this over for a moment. Did he really want to become a demon? "Yeah, I do…" Aerrow answered.

(With the Girls)

Piper lay on her back. She was in the middle of the floor. Shakira had just walked in the door from the bathroom. She saw her sister and asked, "What are you doing?" Piper didn't move, she just laid there and then said, "I've only been here about twenty minutes and I'm already bored… that's a new record for me."  
Shakira shook her head. Then she threw a few pieces of papers at Piper, which landed on her face. "What was that for?" Piper asked voice, slightly muffled. "Sign up sheets… have to do a sport of some kind…or an art… or…a health class... or all of the above" Shakira said, as she filled out the forms. Piper sighed. "Do I have to? Or is this your way of being annoying, cause if it's the second one, its working." Shakira stuck her tongue out at Piper.

Fore Shakira, she choose to go to a health class, and Piper went for the arts, like art class, band, and choir. "So you decided not to go with sports?" Shakira asked. "Nope… not yet anyway…" Piper responded.  
Piper and Shakira walked out of their room and walk down to the corridor to a common room, the place that every one could do home work, hang out, or in Pipers case: dream about a certain Sky Knight.

Aerrow, Tony, Stork, Finn, Radarr, and Junko were already there waiting for them. Piper saw Tony and hugged him. "Hi! What are you doing here?" Piper asked. Tony lightly hugged her back then let go. "Same reason you are" Shakira found her self staring at Tony. Blond hair like Aerrow's, same green eyes… fit body. Shakira's heart was beating fast just by staring at Tony. Suddenly a familiar voice was heard. "Does my baby sister have a crush?" Every one turned around and saw Kida! The girl rushed over to their sister and hugged her. Finn was tempted to go over there and flirt with her, but he couldn't do that… _'No, Kida's too special for that, gods she's beautiful' _Finn thought.

Me: well there's that chapter…it's all I could write for it…with out probably going into the next chapter lol…

Rosy: don't forget to review!

Me: hoped you liked it!


	4. choir and locker room

Me: hey every one! Here's chapter 4 of "the demon within" any ways…I just wanted to say that I'm not going to be updating any of my other stories until this one is finished although i might change my mind about that… and I don't own the song "Rose Red" or "willow" or the storm hawks...but someday I will! I will own the storm hawks!!

Rosy: any ways…don't forget to review!

(The next day)

Piper rushed down the hallway, looking for the choir room "Man, why do I always forget which way to go on the first day?!" Piper questioned herself. She took a right turn on of the hallways. Finally after a few minutes of walking down hallways she finally found the choir room. She opened the door quietly and snuck into the class, but just as she was about to take another step the teacher saw her. The teacher had brunette curly hair that went to her waist, she was rather thin, and she had crystal blue eyes and dark skin. Her name was Mrs. Fine "So you finally decided to join us Miss Piper?" She asked. '_Dang it!'_ Piper thought. Piper was searching for excuses in her mind.

"I uh…got lost?" it was the best excuses she could come up with at the moment. "Well… go on then" Mrs. Fine said. Piper looked confused. "Show us what you can do…" Mrs. Fine said. Piper then realized she meant singing. '_It's too early for questions like this' _she thought. Piper stood up in front of the class and as she was about to start singing, Aerrow came into the room. "Does any one know where the gym is?" Mrs. Fine sighed and said, "Down the hall, go past two corridors and then your there…" Aerrow thanked her and left the room. "Any ways…" Mrs. Fine turned toward Piper. Piper took a deep breathe and started to sing.

Rose, Rose, Rose Red  
Will I ever see thee wed  
I will marry at thy will sire  
At thy will

A thousand years gone by  
Too late to wonder why  
I'm here alone  
If in my darkest hour  
She rose that fell a flower  
I should have known

Rose, Rose, Rose Red  
Will I ever see thee wed  
Only if you can capture me

Tell me no more stories  
And I'll tell you no lies  
No one wants to hurt me  
But everybody tries  
And if you think that I've been waiting  
For my planets to align  
It's Time you go on  
Get your things, get up, get out  
I'm doing fine, yeah, yeah

Someday these walls will speak  
The floors beneath you creek  
To call my name  
Here in my web of dreams  
My whispers turn to screams  
And place the blame

Rose, Rose, Rose Red  
Will I ever see thee wed  
Only if you discover me

Tell me no more stories  
And I'll tell you no lies  
No one wants to hurt me  
But everybody tries  
And if you think that I've been waiting  
For my planets to align  
It's Time you go on  
Get your things, get up, get out  
I'm doing fine, yeah, yeah

For this freedom  
I have given all I had  
For this darkness  
I gave my light  
For this wisdom  
I have lost my innocence  
Take my petals  
And cover me with the night

Tell me no more stories  
And I'll tell you no lies  
No one wants to hurt me  
But everybody tries  
And if you think that I've been waiting  
For my planets to align  
It's Time you go on  
Get your things, get up, get out  
I'm doing fine, yeah, yeah

Piper sighed, thankful that it was over with. She looked around the class and saw every one staring at her with wide eyes. Mrs. Fine smiled and said, "Class… I think we've just found our lead singer…"

Piper was shocked. "Me? Lead singer?" She thought she might faint.

(In the locker room, after practice)

Soccer practice had just ended and all of the players were taking showers,' gawd this will be embarrassing' Aerrow thought. As they all undressed to shower. Every one else must have been thinking the same thing, because every one averted their eyes. Once they were showered and getting dressed, most people were getting used to the idea of being naked around one another. Tony, who was the star of the team, decided to knock off Finns towel and hit Finn in the butt, causing him to yelp and jump. Tony started laughing. "Your gonna die. I suggest you run." Finn said Tony ran off laughing, while Finn just let him run. He put his pants on and then decided he was gonna kill Tony. He ran out of the locker room after Tony. Aerrow just smirked and puts his regular clothes and left the locker room.

(Later that day when classes where over)

Piper was laying on one of the couches, writing a song…for her homework of course… mean while Shakira was reading a book on the human body. After a few minutes thought it would be best if she closed the book, before she lost her dinner. Piper tapped her sisters shoulder. "hey, Shakira…" a simple 'yeah?' was her response. " I'm supposed to write a slow gentle like song," she handed Shakira the paper with lyrics.

The lyrics were

Willow, weep for me  
Bow your tallest tree  
Down to the infamous hands  
Of someone no one understands

I'm not unique in this  
It's based on none but my mistake  
At night I lie awake  
Thinking of all the hearts I'd happily break

It's cruel I know  
At least they tell me so  
Well someone lock me up and throw away the key  
Because I'm not ashamed, oh no  
Oh, willow

That I only write love songs  
To those whom I don't love  
I only reach for him  
Who's tied to someone else's glove  
That which I hold inside  
Which I admire and deride  
Which I protect and hide is yours

Willow, weep for me  
Don't think I don't see  
This life I'm living in two  
But still it's something I must do  
I'm not unique in this  
Nor am I special, sweet or kind  
I court a thousand smiles  
Yet I keep my own to hide behind

It's cruel I know  
At least they tell me so  
Well someone lock me up and throw away the key  
Because I'm not ashamed, oh no  
Oh, willow

That I only write love songs  
To those whom I don't love  
I only reach for him  
Who's tied to someone else's glove  
That which I hold inside  
Which I admire and deride  
Which I protect and hide is yours

Slander and dissention  
They're parlor games to me  
Papers overrun with lies too mad to mention  
You say they never hurt you  
No consequence, I'm happy  
We're much too far above it all  
But oh no, that's not true

These wicked pastimes take their toll  
These tyrant vices break your soul  
Deliver me from all I am  
And all I never want to be

I love you (Oh willow, willow, willow)  
Doubt me not  
Rewrite this plot for all to see

And I only write love songs  
To those whom I don't love  
I only reach for him  
Who's tied to someone else's glove  
That which I hold inside  
Which I admire and deride  
Which I protect and hide is yours

Bend your branches to the ground and hold me close

Let me harmonize with all we knew  
Share your sympathy and weep for me  
Oh, willow, heal the hearts I've broken  
Make me pure and start my song anew

For I only write love songs  
To those whom I don't love  
I only reach for him  
Who's tied to someone else's glove  
That which I hold inside  
Which I admire and deride  
Which I protect and hide is yours

Shakira was stunned. "Piper…this is a beautiful song!" she exclaimed.

Piper smiled and took her song back.

Me: there ya go! There's that chapter... I know most of it's made up ye the songs lyrics..

Rosy: but we hope u like it any way!

Me: don't forget to review!


	5. Halloween concert

Me: well here's the uh…fifth chapter of "The demon within"

Rosy: so… are you still planning on finishing this one before updating any of the others?

Me: yeah this one keeps bugging me

Rosy: are u using this story to put in lots of song lyrics?  
Me: well…yeah...I have the urge to put them in this story and in this story only...oh well I don't own any of the songs I'm about to use...they all belong to Emilie Autumn i hope no one minds me putting in so many songs!

Rosy: don't forget to review!

(October 15th, in the common room)

Piper was once again writing a song. She was assigned to write a song for each holiday.

Shakira was flirting with Tony, making it painfully obvious she liked him, but Tony just didn't get it.

"Hey ,Shakira!" Piper called her sister over to her. Shakira hesitantly went over to Piper. "What do you want?" She said annoyed. "Which one should I sing for tonight?' I know where you sleep'? Or '306'?" Piper asked. Shakira sighed and answered, " Well, 306 might be a bit much…so…go with 'I know where you sleep" Shakira then walked away and went back to flirting with Tony. Piper shook her head.

Aerrow was watching Piper.

She was cute when she was focused on her music. She was so talented, he knew she could bind crystals and knew more about crystals then he would ever hope to find out. But now… she can sing and write songs? She was like an angel sent from heaven, specifically to Aerrow. Shakira shyly took Tony's hand and lead him out of the room. Piper watched her sister, smiling. Finn walked over to Aerrow and saw him staring, and possibly drooling. As Finn made his way towards him, sure enough Aerrow was drooling. Finn was now beside Aerrow. "Dude your making a miniature lake" Finn whispered to Aerrow.  
Aerrow whipped his mouth off.

(Later that day at the Concert)

Piper stepped on to the stage wearing black high heels, those accursed things, black long sleeve shirt that stopped at her elbow and turned into ruffled sleeve that went to her wrist, and black jeans. She began to sing.

I know  
The sickening thoughts that slither around your head  
I know  
The gluttonous guilt that buried me in your bed  
Manipulate me if you can  
Go on and fool me like your biggest fan

I know  
The arrogant pride that poisons the truth you hear  
I know  
The bigoted tongue that tears away all your fear  
Pontificate you faded star  
Go on and show me who you really are

You can lie to the papers  
You can hide from the press  
You can fake it on stage  
You can crawl from your cage  
You can search and destroy  
You can kill and depend on it  
I know your tainted flesh  
I know your filthy soul  
I know each trick you played  
Whore you laid  
Dream you stole  
I know the bed in the room in the wall  
In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all  
I know the secrets that you keep  
I know where you sleep

I know  
The illness behind the image you create  
I know  
The tedious need to turn all you love into hate  
You poor pathetic paranoid  
Is it just me or do you secretly enjoy it?

You can lie to the papers  
(You can lie) You can hide from the press  
(You can hide) You can fake it on stage  
You can crawl from your cage  
You can search and destroy  
You can kill and depend on it  
(Fake, crawl, search, kill)  
I know your tainted flesh  
(You can't hide)  
I know your filthy soul  
(You can't hide)  
I know each trick you played  
(You can fake it if you try) Whore you laid  
Dream you stole  
I know the bed in the room in the wall  
In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all  
I know the secrets that you keep  
I know where you sleep

Sleep  
Sleep  
Sleep

You play the victim very well  
You build yourself indulgent hell  
You wanted someone to understand you  
Well be careful what you wish for because I do  
You've got a fancy turn of phrase  
You set your trap  
You made your plays  
You're so fond of games  
You must never lose  
Funny how the only one in your bed is you

You can lie to the papers  
You can hide from the press  
You can lie to the papers  
You can hide from the press  
(Fake, crawl, search, kill)  
You can lie to the papers  
You can hide from the press  
(Fake, crawl, search, kill)  
FAKE, CRAWL, SEARCH, KILL

Oh my god  
Oh my god  
I touched you  
I can never live it down  
I can never live it down  
God save the queen  
I love you  
I can never live it down  
I can never live it down  
Oh, oh  
I fucked you  
I can never live it down  
I can never live it down  
I can never live it down

I know the sickening thoughts that slither around your head  
I know the gluttonous guilt that buried me in your ...shh!... bed

You can lie to the papers  
You can hide from the press  
You can fake it on stage  
You can run from your cage  
You can search and destroy  
You can kill and depend on it  
I know your tainted flesh  
I know your filthy soul  
I know each trick you' played  
Whore you laid  
Dream you stole  
I know the bed in the room in the wall  
In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it  
I know the bed in the room in the wall  
In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it  
I know the bed in the room in the wall  
In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it  
I know the secrets that you keep  
I know where you sleep

I'm wishing you the best of luck  
And by the way  
(Your poetry sucks)  
I'm wishing you the best of luck  
And by the way  
(Your poetry sucks)  
I'm wishing you the best of luck  
And by the way (Your poetry sucks)  
I'm wishing you the best of luck  
And by the way

The students cheer, and cheered, begging for an encore. Piper smiled, she knew the choir liked her voice, but she never thought that most of the student body would as well. Piper finally gave in and decided to sing a calmer song, but just as morbid in a more sophisticated tone.

For the second time that night Piper began to sing.

I'm your Opheliac  
I've been so disillusioned  
I know you'd take me back  
But still I feign confusion  
I couldn't be your friend  
My world was to unstable  
You might have seen the end  
But you were never able  
To keep me breathing  
As the water rises up again  
Before I slip away

You know the games I play  
And the words I say  
When I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell  
When you gone through hell  
And I say I cant stay

You know how hard it can be  
To keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone becomes my enemy  
And when there's nothing more you can do  
I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I want to be  
I only hope that in the end you will see  
It's the Opheliac in me  
It's the Opheliac in me

I'm your Opheliac  
My stalkings prove my virtues  
I'm open to attack  
But I don't want to hurt you (hurt you)  
Whether I swim or sink  
That's no concern of yours now  
How could you possibly think  
You had the power to know how  
To keep me breathing  
As the water rises up again  
Before I slip away

You know the games I play  
And the words I say  
When I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell  
When you gone through hell  
And I say I cant stay

You know how hard it can be  
To keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone becomes my enemy  
And when there's nothing more you can do  
I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I want to be  
I only hope that in the end you will see  
It's the Opheliac in me  
It's the Opheliac in me

Intelligent girls are more depressed  
Because they know  
What the world is really like  
Don't think for a beat it makes it better  
When you sit her down and tell her  
Everything gonna be all right  
She knows in society she either is  
A devil or an angel with no in between  
She speaks in the third person  
So she can forget that she's me

Doubt thou the stars on fire  
Doubt thou the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt  
Doubt thou the stars on fire  
Doubt thou the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt  
Doubt thou the stars on fire  
Doubt thou the sun doth move  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
But never doubt I love

You know the games I play  
And the words I say  
When I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell  
When you gone through hell  
And I say I cant stay

You know how hard it can be  
To keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone becomes my enemy  
And when there's nothing more you can do  
I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I want to be  
I only hope that in the end you will see  
But never doubt

You know the games I play  
And the words I say  
When I want my own way  
You know the lies I tell  
When you gone through hell  
And I say I cant stay

You know how hard it can be  
To keep believing in me  
When everything and everyone becomes my enemy  
And when there's nothing more you can do  
I'm gonna blame it on you  
It's not the way I want to be  
I only hope that in the end you will see

The student body kept on cheering. Piper bowed and then left the stage.

(Back stage)

Finn walked over to Piper. "Dude! Where did you learn to sing like that?!" He asked. Piper smirked and answered simply, "I've been singing most of my life Finn." And with that she picked up her things, took off the painful high heels and made her way to her and Shakira's room.

Me: well I hope you all enjoyed it!

Rosy: don't forget to review!


	6. A Demons power, with a touch of love

Me: well here's another chapter of the demon within…and** major **thanks to gothacgal000 for helping me out with this story! She gave me the idea for the first part of this chapter! And if any one is confused about how the rooms are just think of it like Harry Potter…and there in the Gryffindor house.

Rosy: don't forget to review

Piper walked into her room. She was gonna get some sleep for her first day of Demonic class. Piper opened the door to her room and saw Shakira and Tony in make out mode. Piper walked backwards and grabbed the door handle. She closed the door and walked back to the common room. She sat down on the couch. Aerrow and Finn walked in. "Where's Tony? He's been gone for a few hours" Aerrow asked.

Piper turned herself so she could face him. "With my sister, making out with her" She said calmly. Aerrow was kind of surprised. The two had only just met, but there's always that "love at first site" saying. Aerrow sat down next to Piper.

Oh how he wanted to be with her, but what if she refused him? What if she only saw him as a friend? Piper laid her head on his knee. "You don't seem to mind my sister is dating your brother" She commented. Kida walked into the room, she started talking with Finn. The two seemed to be like old friends. Aerrow had a light blush on his face. "Well, Tony's like a mature Finn, if possible. Any way this might not be anything serious for Tony… are you sue it was Tony and Shakira?" He asked. Piper thought for a moment.

"Well...the room was dark…" She said. She got back up and went to her room. She opened the door again and saw Shakira all alone in the room. She went back to Aerrow. "It's either I'm insane, your brothers learned to teleport, or both!" Piper commented. Aerrow smirked. "You're tired; you probably thought u saw Tony and Shakira." Aerrow said. Piper just smiled. Not really sure what she was doing she walked over to Aerrow and kissed his cheek. "Night," She simply sad and walked to her room.

Aerrow was blushing a bloody red. All the guys in the room stared at Aerrow smiling.

Finn walked over to him and said, "See?! I told you she liked you!" Aerrow's face just flushed a deeper red.

(The next morning)

Piper opened her gorgeous orange eyes. It was about 5:00AM. She groaned and tried going back to sleep. Classes didn't start till about four hours later. A few minutes passed and Piper was unsuccessful with going back to sleep so she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Each of the dorm rooms had their own bathrooms. Piper came out of the shower fifteen minutes later in her black robe. She put on her jeans and white tank top.

She brushes her now slightly curled hair until it was down. She looked at the time. The time was 5:30AM. Piper groaned. What was she gonna do till then? Sure as hell she wasn't gonna study. '_Well I could always d all those…..girly things…' _Piper thought. So she put on some make up, blue eye shadow and some blush. Then she looked at the time, it was 5:32AM. Piper groaned in annoyance. "Why does the morning torture me so?" she asked herself. Piper turned on the T.V. and put it on mute. The only thing on was Sponge Bob so she watched that for about two hours. Shakira woke up at about 6:30AM. She saw her sister watching Sponge Bob. "Sweet, please tell me today is a weekend" She begged. But sadly it was only Friday.

Shakira got dressed. Piper thought now was the best time to ask Shakira. "Shakira? Were you making out with Tony last night?" Shakira blushed, but pointed out that it wasn't true. "We were just talking…the dark figures u saw were our shadows…" Pipers' eyes widened. "But both of you were very close to each other, it looked like you were kissing!" She stated. Shakira shook her head and answered, "We were whispering to each other duh! He didn't want any one hearing what he told me…" Piper sighed and gave up, knowing that's as good as an answer that she's gonna get. Shakira got out of bed, took her shower and dressed in the dress she came in on the first day of school. "Hey Piper, why aren't you wearing your dress?" she asked. "Well for one, I hate wearing dresses like that. And two, you only have to wear that on the first day of school." Piper explained.

Shakira changed into jeans and a shirt that said 'Every one's entitled to my opinion'. It was still pretty early. Piper started waking down the hall way. She was getting bored. Soon people started waking up. "Finally! Other people!" Piper said.

(Demonic class)

Piper was sitting in her class, waiting for the bell to ring for the class to be over. They were studying how to control their demonic anger. "Piper!" the teacher called. "Huh?" was the teachers' response. The teachers name was Mr. Allen; he was rather tall. He had dark skin like Piper and green eyes. His hair was a dark brunette. "Why don't you try focusing your demonic anger on that" he pointed at an end table, "And throw it across the room" He suggested. Piper sighed. She knew she had to be in a close range of some sort to use her power. She stood up and walked to where the end table was.

Piper closed her eyes and thought of the one thing that would anger her most, Aerrow getting a girlfriend, and it wasn't her. She imagined them kissing and holding hands and spending lots of time together. Piper could feel her anger grow. She open her eyes, they were pitch black. She looked at the end table. The end table glowed black and lifted a few feet off the floor. Piper looked across the room. The cabinet went to the other side of the room at full speed, smashing into tiny pieces once it hit the wall.

(After classes)

Piper, exhausted, walked over to one of the couches in the common room and plopped down on one of the couches. She sighed. "Rough day?" Shakira asked her sister as she sat down beside her twin.

Piper slowly nodded her head. " I had to fight about every girl in my gym class… to "improve my demon strength" but to be honest I think he just wanted to see me get my butt kicked." She said.

Shakira sighed, "So you lost?" Piper smirked. "No, I won…until every one attacked me at once…caught me off guard." Shakira sniffled a laugh. "Well look at it this way, it only gets worse from here" then she walked off to go get some sleep. "Gee, thanks" Piper said, voice laced with sarcasm. Aerrow walked in, covered in grass stains, and bruises. He sat next to Piper. "So, you had a rough day in gym too?" Piper could only nod.

(Some time around Midnight)

Shakira lay awake in her room, unable to sleep. She saw that Piper hadn't come to bed yet which worried her. No matter how tired Piper was, she'd have enough energy to make it to bed. She put on her robe, not bothering to change into anything else, and walked out into the common room. She smiled at the sight she saw. Piper had her head on Aerrow's shoulder and he had his arms protectively around her. They both had a small smile of some sort on their face. Shakira quietly ran to her room, grabbed her camera and took a picture of them, without flash. She walked back to her room and put her camera down and put the picture under her pillow and fell asleep.

Me: well there you have it! It's not as long as the other ones since well

I didn't use any songs and

I wanted to see how much of a chapter I could write with out using any. I hope you enjoyed!

Rosy: now lets see those reviews get me now!


	7. autors note

ANNOUNCEMET!

I'm not going to be updating for a while...my computer is being stupid and It decided not to work...so...I'll update when I can.


	8. boys and girls

Me: hey every one! Hope it's been going great! Any ways I hope you all like this chapter…and thank my ma for so "generously" letting me use her computer to update stories…don't know how many times she'll "generously" let me use her computer though…I don't own the storm hawks but I will someday!!!  
Rosy: don't forget to review.

*at about 8:00AM*

Shakira woke up that morning. Thank heaven it was Saturday! She got out of bed, not bothering to change out of her PJ's like some people do on weekends. She went out into the common room and saw that the pair was still asleep, cuddled next to each other. "That's so cute…" She whispered to herself.

*a few hours later*  
Aerrow opened his eyes, he felt something warm very close to him. He looked down and saw Piper. Aerrows face flushed, he gently laid her on the common room couch and stood up, hoping Finn wasn't awake yet, and also hoping Finn had not seen him and Piper. Finn was most of the time a pervert at heart, Aerrow didn't need any _more_ ideas in that head of his. Aerrow was just about to walk over to his room when he saw Shakira. "Crud" he whispered to himself.

*a few minutes later*

Shakira was dancing and singing tauntingly, "You know you like her, you wanna kiss her, you know u want too," Aerrow of course had his hand over his face in such a way that Shakira couldn't see his blush, but she knew he was. Sadly for Aerrow she knew him just as well as Piper did…well not that well, but she knew him well enough to know whether he like some on or not. Piper had not woken up yet, her body deciding to sleep in more. "Are you gonna just stand there and sing that all day?" He asked, annoyed. Shakira just giggled, "I don't know…maybe…"

*at some time around Noon*

Piper finally woke up. She found that she was all alone. She sighed and sat up. Piper started dancing, happy dancing; thanking heaven it was the weekend. Finn walked in and saw her. He just stared and stared, smiling, like he was gonna start laughing until his face turn redder then Aerrows hair. Piper finally turned around and saw Finn. She immediately stopped dancing and said, "You do realize I have to kill you know…" Finn only knew she was kidding, or at least he was hoping she was. He walked out of the room.

Piper walked out of the common room and looked out the hall. She saw that everyone was in their PJ's still. _Well at least I won't stand out now' _Piper thought to herself. She walked down to the cafeteria. She looked around and found a very angry, or seemed to be, Shakira. Piper walked over to her twin. "Hey, what's up with you? You seem angry" Piper sat down. "Look over there" Shakira state, pointing her finger at a table near them, but not too near. "So?" Piper questioned.

She didn't see any one that she knew. Shakira sighed, annoyed. She moved pipers head until Piper saw Tony. "Okay…what about Tony?" Piper asked. "He's with another girl…" She said. Piper smirked. "And you think he's gonna ask her out instead of you?" Shakira blushed slightly, knowing there was no point of hiding her crush to her sister since Piper would find out one way or another.  
"Yeah…I want to be his girlfriend…" Shakira said.

Piper just patted her twins shoulder and said, "Well, you had better make a move on him before some other girl does" Piper wished she could do more than that...but she knew Shakira hated it when she meddled with her love life. She promised she'd never do that again from the last time Piper meddled. Piper got up and left her sister in the cafeteria.

Me: well there's the end of that chapter hope you enjoy it...and don't think it's too short  
Rosy: reviews! We need reviews!!


	9. first kisses

Me: hi everybody sorry for the somewhat long wait on "the demon within" but I hope you enjoy this chapter, oh and if every one's wondering, or not…it's not Halloween yet…when I typed chapter 5, I put that it was the 30th but I just edited it so it's now the 15th of October …and just so everyone knows I have no idea how soccer scoring goes so...yeah if I get anything wrong just...let me know or something like that lol .And uh in my stories it doesn't matter if your sister in laws or brother in laws u can still be together...or married or whatever you wanna go with (like piper and Aerrow and Aerrow's twin, Tony with Pipers twin, Shakira)  
Rosy: REVIEW!  
_________________________________________________________________________________

*in commoners room*  
Halloween was coming up soon. All the demons were starting to get excited, the one time of year they got to roam Atmos freely. Decorations where everywhere; skeletons, candy corn, and even some of the local ghost in the school started scaring some people. Piper walked into the commoner's room. She walked freely in her demon form, happy. For once she didn't have to hide behind the power of her crystal; she could be free. To be honest she never understood why the Atmosian council feared the demons. Sure they look different and have different powers, but all in all they really weren't all that different. In fact in a certain way they…were like wallops, strong, not human, but not entirely different. As the days passed, Piper was forgetting more and more about what it was like to be a human, and starting to become more like a demon. Aerrow was starting to become more of a demon; cat ears like piper, and a small tail. Piper found him very cute like that, more so then he already was.

Piper giggled as she watched Aerrow and Tony fail horribly at hanging a banner of some sort.  
"Well since you have so much time on your hands to laugh at us, why don't you help us hang the banner?" Tony asked. Piper walked over to where tony was now standing, climb up the ladder with the corner of the banner in her hand* Tony handed her the stapler and she stapled the banner to the wall. Aerrow did the same to the other side. This time the banner stayed in place. Tony glared at it, and started talking to it as if it could actually answer back. "Oh sure! You stay up for her!" Suddenly the banner changed form into a face. "Yeah because she doesn't staple my eye out!" tony was in a shocked mode. Piper and Aerrow were laughing. The banner face changed back into a banner. Kida came out in to the room laughing. "So tony, did you like my banner?" she laughed. Tony glared at her. "Ha-ha very funny" Tony said sarcastically. Kida just laughed again before plopping down on the couch.

Shakira had found the name of the girl that had been with Tony her name was Ashley. '_I'll get him before she does. Just wait and see' _Shakira thought. Piper looked over at her sister. She was in a dark corner, probably planning some hair brained scheme to get her beloved Tony. Piper shook her head. The bell had rung, so they all went to their classes.

(In gym with the boys)

Tony was goalie. Today was his day, he blocked of everyone from getting a goal with ease! He wasn't known as the star of the team for nothing. At every attempt at a goal, Tony would quickly end their hope of scoring. The other team was losing. Tony's team was winning with 46 points while the other team was at 20. One of the other members of the school kicked the ball. Tony made a dive for the soccer ball and caught it. Just at that moment the game ended. The crowd was cheering and going crazy! Tony was panting, tired, but happy that they had one the game. "Demons High school (otherwise known as "DHS") wins another game!" one of the announcers said.

Tony reluctantly sat up. Aerrow helped his brother up and the rest of the team hoisted Tony up and they and the rest of the team carried him back to the locker room, and they were all cheering for Tony, for it was him who they have to thank for most for their success of winning the game. Finn and Aerrow blocked out the rest of the fan girls trying to get in and take some pictures and hopefully get a good one. Tony sighed. He was tired of all the fan girls; he wanted to be with Shakira. Tony was even thinking about the wedding day; well not planning it or anything, just the thought of being together with Shakira was good enough for him.

(With Shakira)(She's in science right now)

As the days passed, Shakira started noticing more girls started hanging around tony. That was a BIG problem. She wanted to be with Tony. All the girls that were swooning would have to get past Shakira first. Now way she was going down without a fight! As the teacher droned on about some special chemical that could make any human go insane. Of course Shakira was too busy ranting to be paying attention. The teacher then stopped talking and let the students do their experiment. Shakira picked up two of the test tubes and poured them in to one beaker, not really paying attention to what she was doing. The chemicals bubbled then settled. All of a sudden there was a huge BOOM! The beaker had exploded. Luckily Shakira had ducked out of the way, but she was guessing that she wouldn't have such luck with her teacher. As a result she was received a detention. "This is what I get for ranting" Shakira mumbled to herself.

(Sometime around lunch)

Shakira decided she was going to skip detention. She put her lunch down on the table and sat down. She sighed. She saw Tony almost get run over by fan girls, luckily he dodged them and they ran over Finn instead. Tony sat next to Shakira. "Fan girls…" he mumbled. "Can't live with them…that's just it I find it that you just can't live with them" Shakira laughed. There was an awkward silence that normally wouldn't be there. Why now? Why was there that awkward silence? They had gotten to know each other quiet well. Had they known each other well enough to the point where they had started to have a crush on one another? It was a possibility. "So… I hear you're now called the king of soccer?" Shakira said, breaking the silence. "Huh? Oh well I guess so, I'm pretty good, I wouldn't call myself the king though" He said.

Then there was that awkward silence again.' _Damn puberty'_ they both thought at the same time. Shakira had finished her lunch as had Tony. They both stood up, and without realizing it, they went to the commoner's room together. They even sat back down next to each other. Tony was getting tired of the awkward silence. He felt like he _had_ to kiss her, right there and then. Shakira turned to him and was about to say something when, she felt something soft o her lips. The feeling was pleasurable. Shakira just then realized what was causing the pleasurable feeling. TONY! She was surprised, he was kissing her! Of all people he kissed her! She wrapped her arms around his neck, bring her closer to him. A few minutes later they separated. "Wow" was all tony could say. Shakira just smiled, happy that he liked her enough to share their first kiss. To be honest tony first thought that Shakira was just a simple crush he had, but after he kissed her, he felt…different. A new feeling, Indescribable, but he liked the feeling.

(with Piper)

Piper was having a hard time with the song she had to write. She was always writing songs, and she enjoyed it, but sometimes writing songs just didn't come so easily. "Hmm…" FINALLY!! An idea! She started to write the lyrics down on a random piece of paper that she had.

If you feel better  
Telling me I'm cruel  
Saying I'm unfeeling  
I don't mind  
If it's necessary  
If it helps you out  
Crying that I'm heartless  
It's alright  
Well I'm sorry  
To cause you so much pain  
But it occurs to me  
You're acting like a ten year old  
So glad you're still in touch  
With your inner child  
All the same what can you really hope  
To gain from complaining  
I could apologize for all the things  
I've never done  
But how much fun would that be  
So no I won't do that  
But if you feel better  
Telling me I'm cruel  
Saying I'm unfeeling  
I don't mind  
If it's necessary  
If it helps you out  
Crying that I'm heartless  
It's alright  
Won't make me sorry  
'Cause I'm cruel  
Won't hurt my feelings  
'Cause I don't have any  
Won't break my heart  
'Cause it's not there to break  
If you feel better  
My mistake  
I don't need to hear  
You love me  
When it's clear  
I'm on your mind  
All these thoughts  
You're thinking of me  
How have I been so  
Unkind  
But oh I see  
Its been a losing battle all along  
So if you feel better  
Go ahead  
And say I'm wrong

Me: well that's the end of that chapter, and I don't own Emilie Autumns song "If You Feel Better". I hope this chapter made sense…I have a cold and when writing and having a cold at the same time, things tend to…not make sense.

Rosy: review! You must REVIEW!


	10. Death of a demon

Me: sorry for such a long wait on this! I have such a short attention span, one minute I'm typing a chapter the next I'm yelling at my neighbors for no apparent reason, barking at their dogs LOL

Rosy: I think that's enough sugar for you  
Me: darn, any ways I don't own the storm hawks or any song I use.

*October 16th*

Piper awoke that morning with a very strange feeling. Ever since it became October she had a strange feeling inside her, it was becoming stronger as Halloween drew near. She sat up in her bed; she noticed that she had her demon kitty ears showing for some odd reason and her tail. She looked down; her tail was all fuzzed out! She tried smoothing it out as best she could. The more she tried, the more fuzzed out it got. Shakira came out of the bathroom and saw her sister trying to smooth out her fur. Shakira smirked and said, "Don't even bother" piper looked up at her sister. Sure enough her sisters' tail was fuzzed out as well. Black spikes of fur sticking out just about every which way, "I've tried 20 cans of hair spray and it still won't stay" Shakira continued. "where'd you get 20 cans of hair spray?"Piper asked. "Finn" Shakira simply said. Shakira went over and sat on her bed. "OW!!!" she basically screeched. "what'd you do this time?" Piper asked, pretending to be annoyed. "I sat on my tail!" she whimpered.  
Piper started giggling. "Apparently 20 cans of hair spray makes hair and fur as sharp as sharp as spikes!" these comment made Pipers go into a fit of giggles. "It's not funny!" Shakira shrieked. This made Piper laugh harder. "Shut up" Shakira said as she moved her tail and sat in a more comfortable position. Piper got up and left the room.

(In commoners' room)

Aerrow and Tony were having the same problem as Shakira and Piper. "Damn tail" tony muttered. Aerrow had given up a long time ago and was now watching Tony, who wouldn't give up so easily. "Tony, it's no use, give it up. It's not gonna smooth out." Aerrow reasoned. This didn't sound like the Aerrow every one new. But it was him; he was just tired of seeing tony try and straighten his tail.  
"No, see I've almost got it!" tony retorted. Aerrow just shook his head. Piper had entered the room. "Hi Aerrow hey…Tony?" Piper said questioningly. Tony, stubborn as ever, ignored her and kept trying to make his tail somewhat decent. "So, you two are having tail problems as well?" Piper questioned. "Yep" Aerrow simply said, looking into her beautiful carnelian eyes. Ever since they had come to that school, he never really had the time to do that anymore. Piper was staring into his gorgeous green eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she did that. Tony had finally given up on his tail. He looked up and grinned. "Hey love birds, come back to Atmos!" he teased, bringing them out of their fantasy. "Huh?" the both said at once. Tony laughed. "You two are son clueless" and with that he got up and left, leaving two very confused storm hawks.

(With Finn and Kida)

Finn was sitting in one of the class rooms on a desk. He was trying to think of some new pranks to pull. Kida was sitting with him also trying to come up with something. After a while she got bored and poked Finn while saying the word 'poke'. He fidgeted a bit. She poked him again. He stifled a laugh. "Are you ticklish?" she asked, but instead of waiting for answer she just began poking him again and again in the sides. He started laughing hard. "STOP!" he said in-between laughs. "Not a chance pretty boy!" she retorted.

(Back with Piper)

Piper had been left to herself. Classes had been canceled for the day because one of the staff members had died that morning. _'How can a demon die?'_ she wondered. There are only a few types of demons that couldn't die. The Storm Hawks were one of them; well they would be as soon as they finished the school year. She knew that the staff member was a demon that could die, but the question was '_What killed him?'_ This thought plagued Pipers mind. _Why does this plague me so much?_ Piper asked herself quietly. She was alone in the halls. Just thinking, it confused her. She tried to think about other things like: hating her math teacher, well not hating, more like despising them. She even thought about her long time crush. Not even that stopped the thoughts. The thoughts were now rushing through her head. She didn't know why these thoughts kept bugging her; she didn't even know why she was thinking about it in the first place. This was none of her business, but that didn't stop them. _'Why'd he die? Who was after him? Was it of natural cause? Who'd wanna kill a school teacher? Does this mean there will be more deaths of staff members? Teachers? Students? '_She found herself walking faster as the thoughts came at her faster until she heard her name being called.

"Piper!" Aerrow called out, he was basically running after her. Piper stopped in her tracks. He came up to her and asked, "What were you running from?" Piper didn't say anything, the thoughts were gone. "Atmos to Piper" Aerrow said waving his hand in her face. She stopped his hand, by grabbing it and putting his hand down. "No I wasn't running away from any one, just lost in my thoughts" She said. Aerrow's' face was a bright red. She was still holding his hand. Piper had obviously just realized this and let go of his hand, also blushing. "So, what were you thinking about?" he asked curiously. "Death" she whispered. "Death? What do you mean by dea- oh you mean the death of one of the staff members don't you?" "Yes" she replied. "Why?" he asked. "Because something tells me it wasn't of a natural cause"

* * *

Dramatic pause! LOL hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review!


	11. Trick or treat

Me: hey everybody I know it's not Halloween any more, but… here's the chapter of Halloween for demons!

The night was here at last! Halloween! The only free day all demons and ghouls had! Piper and Shakira were jumping with excitement. The thoughts of death that had plagued Piper were no longer a problem, she took it as an ordinary death, and the man was 3,000 years old. But the thing with demons is the older you are the stronger you are, but that thought quickly subsided as she thought '_well it could have just as easily been his time to die'. _All the students were outside, they were about to be set free for the night to wander into Atmos, without having to worry about the council, without fear of being poached for some. But not tonight. Aerrow and the other storm hawks joined them. "Wow your sure excited" Tony commented as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriends' waist. "YEP! But there's one thing bugging me" She stated, her excitement lessening. "What is it?" Tony asked. "There's a rumor going around saying that we have to kill at least one person by the end of the year. They have to be human" Shakira said.

"HA! You actually think that's true?" Piper laughed out in an unsure voice. It wasn't necessarily out of the question. The principal came out in front of the student body and got every ones attention. "You all know the drill; you only have until five AM to go about Atmos. And just a reminder to those few, you must kill one human…by the end of the year" and with that he left the students to their business. The barrier from the world of demons to Atmos was open now, demons where all rushing towards it, as if their lives depended on it.

Piper looked to Shakira. "Well I guess you were right sis" Piper said nervously. To be honest she'd never killed anyone, sure she had kicked Cyclonian butts in the sky but they had parachutes, the closest she had come to killing someone was kicking Cyclonian tail. How was she gonna kill a person? An innocent life? Well whoever said it had to be an innocent life? '_I wonder how Aerrow feels about this.'_ She wondered. "I wonder why we have to kill someone."Finn asked. "Probably to get experience killing, we're demons most of us are made to kill" Shakira guessed. Then suddenly the storm hawks started floating. "Since when can we fly?!" Finn almost shrieked. "Since now" Piper said, unfazed. They started floating towards the barrier.

(Sometime around 11 PM)

The storm hawks had set out on Terra Atmosia; so far they had scared the heck out of 17 kids, 34 adults and TP one house. Things were going all right. It wasn't till later when they'd get into the demonic scares. Piper was looking out for a good house to TP. It was still pretty early so not much to do but TP houses. "Piper" he whispered. The house she was at was asleep, so he had to be quiet since the window Piper was at was the master bedroom. "What?" she whispered back. She turned her head so that way she could sort of see eye to eye with him. "I've got an idea" he said excitedly. "Well are you just gonna stand there or tell me?" she hissed, giving Finn a hint to speak softer. "Let's play ding dong ditch" he said referring to the game of ringing the doorbell a few times then running away like Hell was after you. "Seriously Finn? Out of all the pranks you could have come up with you had to come up with that one?" Piper whispered annoyed. She stood back away from the window now standing next to her team mate.  
"Well, TPing people's houses got boring." He said in defense. Piper sighed. "Fine we'll do 'ding dong ditch'" Finn silently cheered and went to the other storm hawks to join in. there were six houses all lined up. All its inhabitants were asleep. Piper, Aerrow, tony, Finn, Kida, and Shakira were each at one house, finger on the door bell. "3, 2, 1!" they all rand the door bell 7 times then ran like hell. The inhabitants of all six houses had one person standing outside the door yelling at them from behind.

(A few minutes later)

Piper was sitting on the ground laughing, as were the others. They were in a dark alley way, covered in spiders' webs. Half of them actually contained spiders in them. The alley way was seemed to be wet, but that didn't bother them, they really didn't care. "Who wants to go for another round?" Finn asked, catching his breath. "Who wants to quit with the kids stuff and get on to _really _scaring these people?" Kida asked, also just catching her breathe. "I like that idea" Aerrow said. "Any one opposed?" Kida asked. No one replied. They got up from their alley way and walked down the street to find a good house, far away from the houses the ditched. Piper, Kida, and Shakira were suddenly morphed into their half forms, their nails much longer and sharp, teeth like vampires fangs almost, cat ears on their head, and their eyes went black. The boys had morphed as well; they also had longer nails, more like claws, teeth almost like a vampire, and black eyes. Finns hair was shock white and he had wolf ears on the top of his head. Mean while with tony and Aerrow, they had black hair and cat like ears on the top of their heads as well. Tony was the first to notice they had morphed. For a demon morphing is almost unnoticeable to them, mostly because after the first time it only seems natural.

"Hey, we morphed" Toy said. "Did we now? Oh well, makes the prank better" Shakira said back with an unwanted purr. She never really understood why she purred when she talked to other demons in half form, maybe it was the cat ears? When it was around eleven o'clock at night they had finally found a good house. It was a very old Victorian house, but it was updated with electrical wiring and what not. The front yard was green like most lawns and had little decorations, although it certainly didn't need it, it had about two or three trees in the yard as well, all weeping willows. "Sweet place" Tony commented. Piper walked up to the fence of the property and jumped over it, the rest of them followed their lead. "Piper where exactly are we going?" Aerrow asked as he noticed piper going to the side of the house. "Inside" she simply said. Then she walked just right through the wall.

Aerrow took a chance and went after her. He felt a whoosh of air then suddenly he was inside the living room on the Victorian house. He saw the others join the out of the corner of his eye. "Man that is so cool!" Finn said almost too loud. Kida smacked the back of his head. "Shush you idiot!" she hissed. "Sorry" he whispered. Some would think it was hard to be as foolish as Finn, even though he was a demon, but Finn somehow made it possibility. The room they were in was almost as Victorian as the outside was. It had a couch against one of the four walls in the room, the carpet was a rose like color, a very dark purple like rose. There were many plants in the room as well, roses, firs, and much more. "Seems like your average living room" Shakira whispered. They had no idea where the master bed room was, they had to be quiet for a bit so that way their plan would work. Piper poked her head through one door. It looked to be a guest bedroom or so. "Hey Piper" Aerrow whispered, startling Piper, making her jump, and stand up straight. She relaxed when she saw it was only Aerrow. "What?" she whispered.

"I found the master bedroom" He said with his all too familiar smile. "Where?" Piper asked. She found herself smiling as well. Aerrow took his hand in hers and lea the ay. Once they reached the room he stepped aside for Piper to see for herself. She walked straight into the room. The plus side about being a demon on Halloween was, no one could see you unless you wanted them to. The room was very simple, two people asleep in bed, decent. The carpet was a rather dark color, as were the walls, they were almost black. The bedding and dresser were also Victorian. Piper smiled wickedly. She began pounding her fists onto one of the walls to give the rest a heads up to begin just basically making a mess of everything and to wake up both of the sleeping victims. The man bolted right out of bed as did his wife.

"Did you hear that?" He asked. "Here what? I only sat up because you did" she said sarcastically. The room began to glow like a light had been turned on, but instead of that warm tone, it took that overly bright hospital like lights, the creepy blue glow. There were many crash sounds as well as the sounds of glass breaking. The man got up and went to go open the door. Piper concentrated on the door. To her the door glowed black for a moment the slammed shut startling the man and making him return to his wife's side. Piper watched the couple panic a bit. "What the heck did that?!" the wife almost shrieked. "It was just the wind!" he said, sounding like he was trying to make himself believe it but it wasn't working. Pipers smile grew. It was funny watching them panic like this, while she was the cause of it all, and they couldn't even see her. Her smile faded as everything started turning black. She put her hand out in front of her to see if she could still see. Yup still could see her arm and hand but why was everything else dark? "What's going on?" she tried to say but no words formed.

(Outside of Pipers mind)

The man almost shrieked when he saw Piper at his the end of his bed. Twisted smile, black eyes, and long nails. He saw she had her hand outstretched toward his wife; he looked to her he saw his wife was chocking he couldn't see anything on her that would cause her to be chocking. He had no idea what to do. Just as he thought things couldn't get any scarier, the bed lifted from the ground and the sheets wrapped around them making it near impossible for them to escape. The man felt like he couldn't breathe either.

(Normal point of view)

'_**Kill them**__'_ an unfamiliar voice said to piper, she couldn't see any one so she guessed that it was a voice from her. '_kill who?" _she asked, toward no one in particular. '_**Kill them'**_ the voice repeated. Then suddenly light started to shine in, well not light but a picture of some kind of, almost like It was actually happening, a couple in a floating bed and both being chocked. '_Wait a minute' _she thought as the picture became clearer. _She_ was doing this! Piper gasped, her arm which was outstretched was now by her side, the bed stopped floating and the couple could actually breathe again. She made herself invisible to the couple and ran out of the house.

Me: pretty sweet chapter eh? Hope u like it! REFVIEWS I NEED REVIEWS!!!


	12. Dreams

Me: hey everybody! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as we all know I don't own the storm hawks, the world would come to an end if I did lol!  
Rosy: now please review!

Piper ran as fast as her legs could carry her out of the house, and even possibly out of the town and into a miniature forest of some type. Her eyes were watering from running so fast, she collapsed at the trunk of a very large pine tree. '_Oh god, how could I have done that?' _she thought to herself. How could she, Piper of the storm hawks; protector of Atmos, almost kill an innocent person? Piper sobbed a bit. She let her demon side take control of her, was this supposed to happen? Was it gonna be like this every time she killed? How could she live with her self knowing she killed someone? Piper leaned her head against the back of the tree and looked up at the clear sky, full moon staring down at her.

(Back at the Victorian house)

Aerrow was walking around the house, although he was supposed to be destroying it…just a bit. Just so he wouldn't be blamed for not doing his part, he'd knock down every vase he passed and ever picture frame. He was really looking for Piper, the last he had seen her, she had walked into the room, after she had done that he had left to join the others, even if he preferred to be with Piper.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then suddenly he saw something, like a movie playing in his mind, in slow motion. It was of piper, running. '_Where's she running to?' _Aerrow thought. The vision showed piper running toward the front door, then never returning back. The vision ended just as suddenly as it appeared.

Aerrow decided to trust what the vision had showed him, and walked to the front door and opened it. No sign of Piper. The suddenly he had another vision; this time of piper running towards the woods like her life depended on it. Then it ended just as the last ones did. Aerrow ran in the same direction that Piper had in the vision. He ran until he say a female like figure sitting at the base of a tree.

(Back with Piper)

Piper whipped away the remaining tears the streamed down her cheeks. She sighed. Oh, how was she going to get through this? She couldn't just be 'excused' from this assignment. It was worth too much to pass up. Most demons were all for killing a person, but they weren't a protector, they weren't the protector of all the terras, they _weren't _a storm hawk. S

he sniffled and shivered. She could see her breath. She heard the crunching of leaves beneath feet approaching her. Piper paid no attention to them, silently hoping they'd just walk right on by and ignore her. But to Pipers dismay the person had stopped right in front of her and kneeled right by her. "What's wrong? You okay?" He asked.

Piper didn't answer and felt him brush her long hair out of her face, to see her face. She slightly looked up at the person; she saw familiar red hair and worried green eyes. Aerrow. Piper couldn't muster up anything to say. He had caught her off guard. "What's wrong Piper?" He asked again, to make sure she heard him. He sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, just being careful as to whether or not she would let him get closer to her or if she'd push him away. Piper sighed, shuddered due to crying. "I almost killed two innocent people" she whispered.

Aerrow didn't know what to say. "Oh Piper…" he tried to say something comforting but nothing would form. How could you comfort something that you were meant to do? He gently wrapped his arms around her in a hug, her head resting on his chest. Piper just let him pull her into a hug. She didn't mind, in fact it made her feel better, like nothing bad could ever hurt her, like nothing she did wrong mattered here; here in Aerrow's arms.

They stayed like that for quite a while when Aerrow's cell phone rang, causing Piper to jump from her heaven and back into reality. Aerrow reached into his front pocket and took out his phone and answered it. "Hello?" Aerrow said, sounding like he had just woken up from a very deep sleep. "Dude where are you its 3:00AM, we've been out scaring the _shiza_ out of people.

"Have you been making out with Piper, you sly dog you have!" Finn commented. Aerrow just sighed annoyed. "We'll be back at the school in a few minutes or so, and no I wasn't making out with her" Aerrow said. Piper didn't take notice to the making out part. She was too tired to really care. "Don't go making out again ya hear?" Finn teased. Aerrow just hung up the phone and helped Piper to her feet.

(Back at the school)  
Piper walked into the commoners' room, she didn't care that everyone was staring at her. She had gone back into her human form. She walked right up the stairs and went straight to bed. "What's up with Piper? She can't be that tired, the Piper I know ad have grown up with has a lot more energy than that" Shakira said. She was sitting on the couch; she was still in her half form. Aerrow didn't know what to tell them. Should he tell them? "I…think that piper should be the one to tell you what happened" He said.  
"Humph" Shakira scoffed. Aerrow ignored her and just went to his room; it had been a long night.

(Around 6:00AM)

Piper woke up with a scream, sweating, and her eyes wide. Her hand over her chest to somewhat calm her heart, which was pounding in her chest. She looked around the room. Everything the same; red walls, Shakira's part of the room having dirty clothes on the floor. Piper laid her head back down on her pillow trying to regain herself.

The images of the poor couple screaming in fear and pain, being strangled by her kept playing over and over in her mind. '_This is madness' _she thought. She turned on her side and watched her sister sleep peacefully. Piper envied her; Shakira didn't have to put up with these nightmares. Tears beaded in her eyes. Why? Why was she the only one with these problems? Why couldn't someone, anyone, feel the same pain she thought. Piper pulled her knees close to her chest and put her head on top her knees a cried.

Well there's my chapter I hope you all enjoy it. Sorry for such the long wait, I'm having technical difficulties called school!


	13. the death of a mortal

(The next night)

Piper crept out of the school silently. She couldn't sleep eat or drink knowing the couple was alive. Something about it bugged her. It bugged her demon side much more. Piper ducked under a trees shadow to keep out of sight for the watchman, who made sure that no one was out sneaking around in the middle of the night. Once he was out of sight, Piper ran over to where the busses where that brought in those who couldn't fly a skimmer yet. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. She pulled on the door handles thinking she could rip them open. There were plenty of demons who could snap this gate like a twig, a very small twig. But Piper wasn't one of those demons; she was still lacking experience with her demons strength. Piper sighed in frustration, this wasn't good. Piper took out her head band letter her hair fall down her back. Piper turned the head band inside out, there were about twenty bobby-pins in the center. Piper took one of the bobby-pins out and unlocked the lock. The lock dropped to the ground with a soft thud. Pipers opened the gate but immediately stopped when the door started creaking. Damn the person who forgot to oil them! Piper very slowly opened the door, quietly as possible, just enough for her to squeeze inside. She crouched down low and put one foot inside, then the rest of her, and finally her left leg inside. She closed to door quietly cursing as it creaked loudly and praying in her mind that the guard would just think of it as the wind.

Piper looked around the huge room filled with skimmers. The building could have been a farm it was so big, there was two levels. All filled with skimmers of course, there weren't all that many windows so that made it perfect. Piper walked soundlessly around the room, looking for her skimmer. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the skimmers keys, she didn't want to use it but she would if she had to. She turned on the alarm and the light. Piper looked around looking for the light. At the very top floor she found her skimmer. She made a dash for the ladder against the wall and began climbing. "Who's there?!" she heard the guard shout. By the way it sounded to Piper he was possibly a few good yards away from the skimmer barn. Piper climbed faster and faster to the top. She shut off the horn and skimmer and stayed very still. The doors opened slightly. The guard walked in shining his light out in front of him as he went. Piper didn't even breathe, she watched him from down below her. The guard shined his light in each of the slots the skimmers where in. Once the guard had checked all the slots he started checking the latter's.

'Crap' piper thought. She needed to move now if she didn't want to get caught, but it was too late. She felt a warm light on her. "HEY! What are you doing here?!" the guard shouted. Piper jumped up the latter and ran for her skimmer. She was thankful she had the keys out already or else she would be searching for them. Piper kicked open the gate that kept the skimmer from being able to drive and sat on the skimmer, she put the keys in and started to skimmer and drove, landing on the first level, with the guard in front of the door. "Don't even think about it!" He shouted. Piper smirk, did this guy really think she was gonna stop for him? Piper drove the skimmer full speed to the door and revved the skimmer just for effect. The man yelled in surprise when he realized that this chica wasn't kidding and moved out of the way. Piper's skimmer turned into a heli-scooter and drove off to where her victims where.

Piper drove up to the Victorian house again. She could see the couple upstairs. She changed into her half form and let the beast take control.

(About half an hour later)

Piper walked back to her skimmer, the feeling that had bugged her for quite a while was gone. She smiled and started the skimmer driving off*

(Back at the school)

Piper awoke feeling better then she had in a long time, she put on her robe and went down to the commoners room, thanking heaven it was Saturday, and that the teachers where trying to get back to where they were before one of the staff members died. She saw the others watching the news. "Good morning" She said. Aerrow looked to her and smiled. "Morning, your sure happy this morning" He said.  
Piper nodded and sat next to him. She looked to Finn whose eyes were glued to the T.V. screen. "What are you watching?" Piper asked, only to be shushed. Piper looked to the T.V. and saw that Finn, for the first time in his life, was watching the news. "-report of a couple being murdered in their own home" The T.V. said before flashing to the murder scene. Blood was all over the walls and the two victims lay on their bed, eyes open and staring at the ceiling, the look of fear forever cast in their eyes. Their bodies were drenched with their own, if not each others, blood and there wouldn't have been as much blood if it weren't for the giant cuts all other their bodies. Piper's good mood had faded. '_Oh. My. God. I killed_ _that couple!_' she thought. She didn't really remember even touching them, al she remembered was that she had to get rid of the feeling; she had to get rid of _them._ Piper got up and walked out of the room to the entrance of the girls' hall. She leaned against the wall and slid down the wall till she was sitting on the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head down. She had to be calm and rational about this.

'_Could they find out that I had killed them? No of course not, there's no way some human could possibly say it was by a human. Then what will the blame? Cyclonians? Raptors? Night crawlers?' _piper thought worriedly, then she felt a presence in front of her and felt a hand on her head. Piper didn't dare move nor say anything. The hand just strokes her hair, not being rough. "you were the one that killed the, weren't you?" A gentle voice asked. Piper only nodded in response. She felt the presence sit down in front of her. The person moved their hand so that it was on the side of her face and lifted it. She saw those familiar green eyes again. "it'll be okay Piper" He said. Piper just hugged him. Aerrow was surprised by the action. He was more prepared for "GO AWAY I DON'T WANA SEE YOU!" then that, but nevertheless, he was glad it was that instead. He wrapped his strong arms around her again and they just stayed like that for a while with a familiar song playing in her head.

A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
There that my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you

A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
The eyes declare a truce of trust  
Then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
Darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call, call me home

And so it's there that my homage's due  
Clutch-ed by the still of the night  
Now I feel, feel you move  
And every breath, breath is full  
So it's there my homage's due  
Clutch-ed by the still of the night  
Even the distance feels so near  
All for the love of you

A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
There at my heart is longing for  
All for the love of you

Sorry it's so short, but I felt the need to post this ASAP and I will be working on my other stories as soon as I can… review if u care to…I've given up on asking. I don't own the song…to be honest I really don't even know who it's by.


	14. More kisses

Me: I know it's a bit late for a christmas chapter but….it had to be done. You know who I own and don't own please review.  


* * *

Piper looked down from the balocny. She was at the top level of the school. It was christmas, the time of year that most demons hated; all the happiness and joy it sickend them. Piper sighed in dispare, it was snowing, she hated snow. She watched the small flakes of snow fall to the white ground. she'd finally gotten over the death of the two people she'd killed. Piper realized killing was slightly part of who she was, the only thing she feared now is if she could handle doing it again if needed, and if her team would still see her as Piper the demon, not just Piper the killer. She heard foot steps aproch her. "So are you following me now to make sure I don't kill off the snow?" she teased. The person behind her laughed slightly. "Maybe, the snow's just waiting for it" Piper laughed. "well aerrow, I'm not in the mood to kill snow" she giggled. He stood next to her. Tonight something was different, the way Piper looked the way the snow fell he knew it he was very close to piper, faces inches apart; not that Piper was complaining. Piper smirked, she was finnaly gonna get something she's always wanted.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. They both felt giddy , with a weird pleasureable feeling. They both separated. Piper licked her lips and just started giggling a little. "whats so funny?" He whispered. Piper shruged and giggled some more. She finally got a hold of her self and hugged Aerrow. "I love you" she said. Aerrow laid his head on hers, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you too". The slight tension between the two had vanished, finally they could love eachother unconditionaly without worrying the other didn't feel the same.

* * *

Me: sorry the chapter is so short, but I felt the need for a short chapter I guess. I know the kiss sucked, but hey we're not all perfect. Please review.


	15. Club Death

Demon within

Me: sorry for not updating in such a long time. You know who I own and who I don't own.

*one week later*  
Kida sat at her desk in her room. There really wasn't very much to it, the color of the walls reflected how kida was feeling, as did the lights. The 'mood rooms' walls were nornaly a light happy pale blue, but now, the room looked dark, like on a rainy stomy day; where it was hard to tell day from night. The natural light coming from outside was blocked by blood red curtians.

The bed was loking rather dark as well, silk black sheets above the violet comforter. She sighed and turned back to her creation; Styrofoam, covered in color, and slightly melted. Kida picked up the black nail polish and opened the bottle carefully so she would not spill any. She placed the brush just over the one empty spot of the foam and let it drip.

Once satisfied with the amount of paint she placed it back in the bottle and watched the foam melt. Kida was upset, what sister wouldn't be? Her two younger sisters already had boyfriends. Sure to most it wouldn't be that a big deal, but to kida it was. It reminded her of something, something that scared her, but she wasn't quiet sure what. Maybe to be alone the rest of her life? Maybe she was just scared of nothing, and was just feeling over emotional. Most saw Kida as the happy person, there wouldn't be any amount of sad news that would break her mood. But no, they were wrong, all of them. She wasn't always happy, she was just good at hiding her pain under the happines.

Kida sighed as she stood up, and coughed slightly, her room reeked of nail polish. A knock sounded from behind the door "Come in" she said reluctantly. Finn walked in to the room and gagged. "Whats That god-aweful smell?"  
"It's called nail polish thank you very much" she retorted.  
"Still smells bad"  
"Whiner"  
"I am not!" he shriek with a girlish pitch. She couldn't help but smirk. "Someone hit you in the wrong spot or something?" Finn turned a bit red. "No"  
"You weren't supposed to answer it was a rhetorical question" she said picking up another bottle of nail polish, Finn covered his nose. "Quit being such a big baby, it's not that bad" the nail polish dripped from its' brushes tip. "Yes it is. How long have you been doing this?" He asked. She shrugged and looked at the clock. The clock had frozen at twelve AM. "What's wrong with you kida? You're not usually like this" He said choosing to sit in the chair closest to a window. "What, suddenly the fact that I don't know what time it is means there's something wrong with me? Last time I checked that didn't say something was wrong with you" 'Well at least I got the smart-ass partially back' Finn thought. "No, it's all of this, you haven't been out of your room except for classes, you hardly talk to anyone- I consider myself lucky that your even talking to me now- any ways, you not happy any more kida, I can see past that mask your putting up" Kida stared at him wide eyed. "So are you gonna tell me? Or am I just gonna have to make you tell me?" he questioned. "How are you gonna make me- DON'T EVEN!" She shrieked as he poked her rapidly in the sides and stomach. "Tell me!" he said imitating her shriek. "NO!" she shrieked with laughter. A few minutes later they were nose to nose, basically hugging, standing. "Will you tell me now?" He whispered softly. She nodded slowly. "I'm sure you'll think it's stupid though" Kida said. "If its bugging you it's not stupid, just a problem needing fixed" "Well…my younger sisters have boyfriends before I do…that bugs me… although I don't know why….that's all, nothing…huge" "…So your basically saying…you want a boyfriend" he whispered back. Kida nodded again, kissing him in t he process. It was very short that kiss, only a minute but for the two it was worth a life time of heaven. They separated for air.  
"I assume that was you asking me out?"  
"Yes"  
"that's one heck of a way to ask someone out"  
"It's the best way, in my opinion, you know if you know them well enough" she said. "What's you answer?"  
"Yes"  
kida smiled at him, a real smile. She felt better she finally asked Finn out, all it took was a small visit and a tickle fight. But something else was up, she needed to do something. Kida took her arms from being around him and all faded to black.

"Kida is something wrong?" He asked. She had this straight face on, showing no emotion what so ever; her eyes showed she was looking at nothing particular. "Kida?" He hoped for a response. She only grabs his arms and flipped him on his back. "I'm not sure I like where this is going!" he screamed. Kida let go of his arms and headed straight for the door. "Okay…not what I thought she was gonna do…" he said standing up and running after her. Kida was already running down the hall, Finn bolted after her.

It was not till they were outside half way towards the barrier. "KIDA!!!" he cried out to her but she just kept running towards the barrier. Finn reached out and grabbed her shoulder but the minute he had she disappeared and was on the other side of the Barrier.

*on the other side of the barrier*  
Kida walked along the streets, fixing the white dress she had magically made appear. It was a rather long dress; it went down to about mid calf, it had long sleeves that hung, a rather low neckline, and form fitting. Over that was a simple small light blue jacket. She looked up from the ground and smiled seeing she was right in front of a club, which had a long line of people. She ducked under the line causing a whole bunch of people to grumble and yell to get out and get in line. She held up her hand and all the comments on her fell silent; returning to their conversations. "Get in line lady, like the rest of 'em" The body guard at the entrance said. She turned to him and smiled sweetly. "Save it for someone who cares" she put her fingers to his head and smiled as his face went blank, no emotion. She rested her hand at her side and walked into the club.

The dance lights flickered a dark blue and many other colors of the night. Kida walked along the sidelines looking for some looser that no one would miss. It was only when she looked to the bar that she see the right one. The man was a mess, his hair was all messed up and dirty, his clothes ragged and torn, with dark skin and a five o'clock shadow. She walked over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Wanna go out to the back" Kida asked, hoping he wasn't one of the few that would see through her act. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do" he replied. She grinned, took his hand and led him out back.  
*fifteen minutes later*

Kida jumped over the fence closing off the back of the club, not ripping the blood stained dress. She looked back at the destruction she had caused for this man. His neck was cut open, blood seeping out still, his chest had deep claw marks in them, and his legs were broken off a few feet from his body. Kida smiled wickedly her eyes lighting up in demonic delight. She turned back only to pass out.  
*an hour later*

Kida woke laying on the cold streets. By the look of the sky she guessed it would be four AM. She sat up, not remembering anything but something wonderful. She couldn't place what it was but it was good. She looked down at herself, fully clothed…but covered in blood. Standing, kida looked around, and saw Finn running towards her. "What the heck was that back there?! You can't just run off like that kida! What happened?!" She shushed him. "I'll explain once we come back." Said taking his hand in hers running back towards the barrier.

*in her room*  
Finn paced as she had finished telling her side of the story. "So you have no idea what happened, what you did?"  
"No"  
"You really don't?"  
"I just said that, did I not?"  
"Whatever. Just promise me that you'll never do something like that again" he said concerned.  
"I can't promise that Finn"  
"Why?"  
"I don't remember how it even began… just everything fading to black"

Sorry for such a long wait, inspiration was hard to come by. Any ways I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!!!


	16. Soccer Party

Demon within part 16.  
Sorry for the late update, I've been veerry busy with school, with homework and finals and all. Damn finals. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Just everything fading to black?" He asked. She nodded her head. "How can that even be true? I mean you covered in blood, and by the way you looked when I found you, you must have had a pretty damn good time." He persisted, as if it'd bring back her memory of everything. "Obviously, but I still don't remember anything-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. A red headed girl stood in the door way, hands clasped together. " Finn, every ones been looking for you, You games about to start soon" she said, her voice quiet shy. "Game? What game?" he thought for a moment, scratching his head. it only took a few seconds before the light bulb came on. "Oh shit!" He bolted out the door, running out past the boys dorm, only to come straight back heading to his room.

He rummaged through his drawers. "come on, come one where is it?" He panicked. He started looking under the bed, he say it at the very end. He reached out as far as he could, and grabbed it, he stood up before pulling his arm out, hitting his arm against the bed. "OW!" he cried out, yanking out his uniform and running towards the soccer field.

*On the Soccer Field*  
It was about 45 minutes before the game. The boys were doing simple things, passing the ball back and forth, running around the field. Finn ran up to Aerrow who was passing the ball to Tony. "Hey Finn! Where've you been?" He asked, head-butting the ball back to Tony when he kicked it a bit too high. "Talking with Kida" He said simply, adjusting his shirt so it wasn't on backwards. "Have a bit of fun before you left?" tony teased, kicking to him. Finn shot him an annoyed look, kicking it back to Aerrow.  
the sound of A whistle blew drawing the teams Attention. "Alright boys 10 laps around the Field!" they got into pairs of two and ran around the field. "Have you noticed that Kida and her sisters are acting a bit, weird lately?" Finn asked. Aerrow nearly stumbled when he heard Finn say this. The Coach yelled something at him to keep his pace. '_Does he know Piper murdered those people back on Halloween?_' He thought. He glanced over at Finn. "Yeah they have been" He said carefully. 'Nah he couldn't possibly know, after all, not even her own sisters know.' He grinned a bit at this reassuring thought. "From what I've noticed its only Kida and Piper so far, Shakira hasn't done anything, but I wouldn't be holdin' my breath that she won't. It's only a matter of time" Tony said from behind them.

The laps flew by like seconds. Before they knew it the game was just about to start.

*at the near ending of the game*  
The score was 12 to 11. DHS was already ahead, only one more shot, and Aerrow was going to make it. The music In the background was still playing, cheering them on. He raced forward to the ball and kicked. The Devils, DHS enemy team, Goalie launched to the ball, but he didn't reach the ball and it went into the net. The crowd went wild with cheers. Aerrow Cheered on, proud of himself. Shakira cried out something in Spanish Aerrow didn't understand, Kida screeching something along with her. Aerrow looked over to Piper who was still singing "Esto es Africa" she grinned at him, waving. He waved back as he and the rest of the team headed over to the dining hall.

*Party!*

The whole room was filled with music, blinky lights that glowed blues and greens. The base of the music was heard throughout the whole school. Piper was dancing with Aerrow, Shakira with Tony, and Finn was by himself showing off the 'Finnsters' dance moves. Kida was standing by a wall, watching every one dancing. She didn't feel like dancing and celebrating, despite how happy she was that they had won. She swayed lightly, and that familiar feeling came back. Then all Kida remembers seeing was the floor.

Piper looked over at her sister, seeing how she was holding up. She knew Kida was down, but Kida wouldn't say anything of it, until she was well over it. Kida was swaying a bit like she was over heated. "Kida!" Piper called, she showed no evidence that kida had heard. Piper dodged the dancing couples, over to her sister. By the time she had gotten there Kida was out the door. Piper ran after her grabbing Shakira along the way. "Hey where we goin'!" She yelped. "Something's up with Kida, and were gonna find out what!" Piper answered, letting go of Shakira's hand, running to keep up with the path Kida was going down.

They turned a corner reaching a dead end. "Are you sure she went this way?" Shakira asked, hands on her knees panting slightly. "I'm positive" Piper murmured, peeking her head around the corner. She saw white hair trailing after a person, who had turned a different corner. "Come on!" Piper yelled back at Shakira, Jumping into action and running down the corner. She turned herself into the hallway, which also lead to a dead end. Kida was sitting at the end of the hall, legs crossed head down. Shakira came behind Piper looking over her shoulder. Ducking under she approached Kida, going to her knees to be at the same level, Piper followed suit. "Kida are you all right?" Kida didn't answer. Suddenly she grabbed them both by their hair and shouted something in Latin hitting their heads against each other. The twins both groaned, slipping out of consciousness, leaving their demons open and ready to take control.

* * *

sorry for such a small chapter but There will be more in the next one! please review and enjoy.


End file.
